


Now you know why Henry didn't stay here last night

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Snow and David surprise Emma with breakfast at her new houseSet after neverland and pans curse was never a thingRe posting this because there were mistakes on the other





	Now you know why Henry didn't stay here last night

Emma stands in front of her Keurig trying to decide if it's a hot chocolate or coffee kind of morning. Thinking back on the night she had she decides coffee with a smile biting her bottom lip. She pops the pod into the machine when she hears a knock at the door, she closes the lid and hots the start button before she walks over to answear it. She fixes her robe and closes it a bit tighter before opening the door to reveal her parents on the other side grocery bag in her father's hand.  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asks as they make their way over to her kitchen counter.  
"We wanted to make you and Henry breakfast on your first morning in your new house." Snow tells her smiling widely.  
"It's fine really. Why don't you guys head to grannys and we can meet you there in a while." Emma tells them looking flustered.  
"Nonsense, where is Henry anyways?" Snow asks looking around.  
"He actually stayed with Regina last night."  
"Why didn't he stay here on your first night?" Snow asks.  
"Ummm......"  
"Hey Swan, what does it mean when this box says...." Killian stops his question mid sentence when he sees Snow and David standing in the kitchen. Emma's face burning bright red when she sees him in only his leather pants slung low on his hips, dangerously low because he failed to lace them up before making his way to her kitchen.  
"Oh uh" Snow mumbles out and fumbling about knocking over a vase of flowers on the kitchen island. Flowers Killian had brought her last night.  
"HOOK!! What the hell are you doing here!?" David yells at him only slightly less threatening than he wanted to be waving the spatula at him. Emma snickers behind her hand until she notices what's in Killian's hand. Her face going white as she looks at the open box of condoms he holds. All four of them stood there looking at each other with shocked and embarrest expressions on their faces.  
"Well at least now you know why Henry didn't stay here last night." Emma says laughing.


End file.
